Cedric the Sorcerer
'Cedric the Sorcerer '''is the main antagonist of ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. He is the royal sorcerer of Enchancia. He is voiced by Jess Harnell. Personality Cedric is a sorcerer whose spells often don't work very well, though he takes great pride in and often brags about his abilities. He wants to steal Sofia's Amulet of Avalor, hoping to use it to take over the kingdom and reign as king. To this end, he often tries to trick Sofia, though his attempts usually fail due to his bumbling nature. Sofia always mispronounces his name as "Cee-dric", which annoys him. Though it might often seem like it, he's not truly evil. He desires power merely to prove to those that mock him that he's truly great, and he's shown to actually be very sad about how poorly others regard him. One of the main reasons most of his spells fail, is due to how easily he gets nervous, especially in the presence of King Roland. Cedric can be a bungler and a ball of nerves, but he is not wiithout his pride in being a ROYAL Sorcerer. A sorcerer period. When asked to perform for Sofia and Amber's friends during their slumber party, Cedric voiced his outrage stating, "Fifteen years of sorcerer training, so I can be a WARM UP ACT for milk and cookies!" Cedric's main desire is for him to be taken seriously. Not be treated like some bad parlor trick. Which Roland and Baileywick have a tendency to do. While Cedric is devious and conniving, he is not without a heart, as he was touched by Sofia considering him a friend and grateful when she "messed up" during a performance in order to help him display his magical abilities before King Roland and a visiting king. At this point he declined to use an invisibility potion he'd concocted to steal the amulet, instead using it to show off his magic more, later stating to Wormwood he' d take over the kingdom the next day. Which he did in the episode A Royal Mess. Only the ending result was him becoming trapped in the new Stained Glass Window James had ruined. Background Cedric's father, Goodwin the Great, was the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia before him, and was considered the greatest sorcerer the kingdom had ever had, saving the kings life many times. While Goodwin was honest and moralistic, his wife Winifred, Cedric's mother, was vain and ambitious while doting on her son, encouraging Cedric to make the wrong decisions. Cedric has apparently undertaken fifteen years of sorcery school, in preparation to take hs father's place once he retired. According to King Roland, Cedric comes from a long line of royal sorcerers ("So... they're stuck with him.") Trivia *In the episode The Big Sleepover, Cedric states that he has fifteen years training as a sorcerer. *His pet raven, Wormwood, is also the raven that appears on Malificent's shoulder in the 1959 film Sleeping Beauty. *Cedric, in a lot of ways, is similar to Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb: **Both want to take over and rule their own native land with some sort of contraption that enables them to do so (Doof using various -inator devices to try to take over the Tri-State Area, while Cedric desires to snatch the Amulet of Avalor to rule all of Enchancia). ***However, both fail to do so. *Cedric's hairstyle (black hair with white bangs), is also a slight reference to Cruella De Vil, but only her hair is half-black, half-white. *Despite the Amulet of Avalor's falsesafe measure, (It must be passed on willingly to be used) Cedric is seen in Cedric's Apprentice and A Royal Mess attempting to take the Amulet by force. However, in the one hour premier and The Big Sleepover, Cedric has tried to get Sofia to hand the Amulet over to him. Gallery Cedricsorcerer.jpg Cedric and Wormwood.jpg|Cedric and his spell book cedric.png Cedric02.png Sofia-cedric.jpg Sofia-cedric02.jpg sofia&Cedric03.png sofia&Cedric04.jpg Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Stub Category:Antagonists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Wizards Category:Warlocks Category:Magic Users Category:Comedy Characters